blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pickle Family Campout/Gallery/3
Crusher the babysitter, part 2 S4E2 Crusher playing with Baby Gherkin.png S4E2 Crusher sees Baby Gherkin sleepy.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin yawns.png S4E2 Crusher hatching a plot.png S4E2 Crusher singing a lullaby.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin falls asleep.png S4E2 Crusher "She's asleep".png S4E2 Crusher sneaks over to the marshmallows.png S4E2 Crusher about to eat a marshmallow.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin switches the marshmallow again.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin putting her pacifier in Crusher's mouth.png S4E2 Crusher sucks on Baby Gherkin's pacifier.png S4E2 Crusher realizes the pacifier.png S4E2 Crusher coughs and spits.png S4E2 Crusher runs away again.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin "Siwwy Cwusha!" 2.png Volcano! S4E2 Pickles searching for Grandpa.png S4E2 Sven "I wonder where he could be".png|"I wonder where he could be!" S4E2 Pickle consoling everyone.png|"Don't worry, everyone, we'll find Grandpa." S4E2 Pickle "Even if we search".png|"Even if it means searching all day...all night..." S4E2 Pickle hears his grandpa.png|"All --" "I'M OVER HERE!!!" S4E2 Pickle "Oh, that was fast" 3.png|"Oh, that was fast." S4E2 Blaze and Pickles spot a cave.png|"He must be in that cave, inside that weird-looking mountain." S4E2 It's a volcano.png|"That's no mountain, it's a volcano!" (Again?) S4E2 Blaze and Pickles shocked, Pickle confident.png S4E2 Pickle "I'm gonna go in there and save him".png|"Well. Volcano or no volcano. I'm gonna go in there and save him. With Blaze's help." S4E2 Blaze "You've got it".png|"You've got it, Pickle!" S4E2 Blaze and Pickle enter the cave.png Rescuing Grandpa/Escape S4E2 Blaze and Pickle drive through the cave.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle stop.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle see Grandpa.png S4E2 Grandpa sees Pickle.png S4E2 Grandpa "Something very strange about this rock".png S4E2 Pickle "Try putting on your glasses".png S4E2 Grandpa putting his glasses on.png S4E2 Grandpa "Now I see it".png S4E2 Grandpa's rock is breaking.png S4E2 Grandpa's rock starts to break.png S4E2 Pickle worried for Grandpa.png S4E2 AJ "It can't support his load".png S4E2 Pickle "We've got to get over there".png S4E2 Blaze "Let's use my tow truck cable".png S4E2 Blaze sees rocks.png S4E2 Row of rocks.png S4E2 Two rocks break.png S4E2 Help us look for the strongest rock.png S4E2 Which rock is the biggest.png S4E2 Blaze hooks up to a stalactite.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle ready to swing.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle jump off the platform.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle reach the biggest rock.png S4E2 The other rocks break.png S4E2 Grandpa cheering for Pickle.png S4E2 Grandpa's rock breaks more.png S4E2 Pickle "We're coming, Grandpa!".png S4E2 We need a rock with no cracks.png S4E2 Which rock has no cracks.png S4E2 Blaze launches his hook at the stalactite.png S4E2 Stalactite hooked.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle swing again.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle chose right again.png S4E2 Pickle "Looks like we're safe on this rock".png S4E2 Grandpa's rock breaks even more.png S4E2 Pickle "We're almost there".png S4E2 Which is the biggest rock with no cracks.png S4E2 Blaze hooks one last stalactite.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle swing one last time.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle land on the correct rock.png S4E2 Grandpa can't hang on any longer.png S4E2 Pickle grabs Blaze's hook.png S4E2 Blaze swinging Pickle.png S4E2 Grandpa about to fall.png S4E2 Pickle grabs Grandpa in time.png S4E2 Grandpa brought to safety.png S4E2 Grandpa "You saved me".png S4E2 Pickle and Grandpa hug.png S4E2 Pickle "We can have our campfire".png S4E2 Grandpa thinks his tummy is rumbling.png|I must be hungry for those marshmallows. Just listen to my tummy. S4E2 Pickle "That's the volcano erupting".png|Silly Grandpa. That's not your tummy, that's the volcano erupting. S4E2 Volcano starting to erupt.png|THE VOLCANO ERUPTING!?! Uh Oh. S4E2 AJ "We've gotta get out of this volcano fast".png S4E2 Blaze is going to use Blazing Speed.png S4E2 Tow truck Blazing Speed engine.png S4E2 Pickle and Grandpa infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E2 Give us Blazing Speed.png S4E2 Everyone says Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E2 Blaze hopping from rock to rock.png S4E2 Stalactites fall from the ceiling.png S4E2 Blaze hurries back to the entrance.png S4E2 Blaze landing.png S4E2 Blaze comes out the volcano.png S4E2 Pickles see Blaze return.png S4E2 Sisters get on Blaze's hook.png S4E2 Cousins get on Blaze's hook.png S4E2 Blaze with the Pickles trailing behind him.png S4E2 Pickles ride on Blaze's hook.png S4E2 Volcano erupts.png Epilogue: The campout begins S4E2 Blaze and Pickles around campfire.png S4E2 Blaze adding the firewood.png S4E2 Blaze "Let the Pickle Family Campout...".png|Let the Pickle Family Campout... S4E2 Pickle "...begin!".png|...Begin! S4E2 Frilly, Ben and Ken put their marshmallows out.png S4E2 Frilly, Ben and Ken with marshmallows.png S4E2 Lilly, Milly and Frilly get their sticks ready.png S4E2 AJ puts marshmallows on Lilly, Milly and Frilly's sticks.png S4E2 Lilly, Milly and Frilly smiling.png S4E2 Crusher drops his marshmallow.png S4E2 Crusher's marshmallow lands in the grass.png S4E2 Crusher devastated.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin bringing a marshmallow over.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin offers Crusher her marshmallow.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin gives Crusher her marshmallow.png S4E2 Crusher and Baby Gherkin smiling.png S4E2 Lilly, Sven and Ken with marshmallows.png S4E2 Frilly and Milly hug.png S4E2 Ken with a bag of marshmallows.png S4E2 Tilly with a bag of marshmallows.png S4E2 Sven with a bag of marshmallows.png S4E2 Sven and Grandpa bump into each other.png S4E2 Grandpa fishes for a marshmallow.png S4E2 Crusher and Pickles happy.png S4E2 Blaze offers Pickle a marshmallow.png S4E2 Pickle happily takes his marshmallow.png S4E2 Final shot of Pickles singing.png To return to the The Pickle Family Campout episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries